Constant
by winterhats
Summary: HaruTaka pointless drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

_Kagerou Project belongs to Jin blah blah blah_

* * *

The window's curtains were middly open. The night was completely dark, but every so often, lightning would illuminate the heavy clouds hanging above the area.  
Lying in bed, and hugging the blankets as tight as she could, Takane silently sighed, watching the flashes of light spill out from the glass.

A particularly loud clap of thunder had sent such a violent tremor through her spine, that she let out a pitiful scream. Quickly, she covered her mouth and turned her head to Haruka's side, who, thankfully, didn't wake up and was still dreaming. Takane felt _embarrassed_ , even if Haruka was asleep and couldn't see her shivering like a small child afraid over such a dumb thing.

She had never hated the bedroom. It's her favourite place in the house, actually. Where she sleeps, or plays videogames, or cuddles with the massive nerd next to her. She had never thought that she could ever say that she hates the bedroom. But _now_ , this was the place where she could see the flashes of lightning continuously, could hear the turbulent rumbling of thunder and the lashing rain pelting the window.

Haruka was asleep by her side, and Takane found herself envying his state. He was okay with the storm. He didn't even point it out that it was raining. And now, he was peacefully asleep. Silently moving herself on the bed, the girl tried to get closer to him. He usually falls asleep hugging her, but tonight, she discussed with him about it. She was trembling, so she couldn't let him feel that. And to make things worse, he was hugging a pillow instead of her, because the big idiot couldn't sleep without hugging someone or _something_. So there the pillow was.

Her heart was shocked for a second by another fierce clap of thunder. The violent loud rumble ripped through the night, causing Takane's nerves to ascend to her throat. She felt like vomiting, and the sweat on her back and the tears trying to get out of her eyes weren't helping. Without caring (too much) about Haruka waking up, she quickly snatched the pillow from his arms and threw it at the wall. He didn't wake up, and she grabbed his arms, wrapping herself with them, burying her face in his chest.

The feel of Haruka's heart beat on her face and his quiet breathing on her hair could make her calm down a little. Takane heard a loud breath, and she swallowed her scream once she felt Haruka hugging her back. She _wished_ him to be doing it asleep, because that wouldn't suprise her, but then she could confirm that he was awake.

"Are you okay?" the soft whisper above her startled her a little, making her unable to say a convincing lie.

"Y… y – yeah…" she mentally kicked herself. Really? Did she just stuttered? And then, Takane tensed up when she felt Haruka's fingers going through her hair.

"Are you scared of the storm, Takane?" when he asked it, she couldn't help a tear escaping from one of her eyes. She opened her mouth to reply, but another fierce resound of the sky made her throat whimper out a strangled sob. Haruka's arms delicately tightened even more around her, and soon the girl felt his lips on her forehead. "Don't worry. It's okay to be scared."

Gripping to his shirt, Takane sniffed. She felt gross, acting so pathetic by being crying over rain. Not to mention ashamed, because she was showing weakness to him. Looking weak in front of the person she's always fighting to be strong for. But there was she, crying on his arms because of stupid rain.

She didn't realize another pitifull cry had escaped her until Haruka moved. His hand gently tangled with the strands of black hair, as she started feeling his lips all over her face.

"It's okay to be scared," he repeated in a mumble, moving himself, and giving her kisses on the side of her mouth. He moved his hand to Takane's face, lightly brushing away a bead of sweat from her forehead. A flash of lightning illuminated the night, and she only jumped a little, distracted with the heartwarming smile on Haruka's face.

"Hug me," she whimpered out her words, and the boy only nodded before doing so.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kagerou Project belongs to Jin. Also this one kinda is like another one I have read but I honestly don't remember the fandom. I'm actually wondering if it was just in my head. I don't know._

* * *

"Takane?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to have kids."

When they are in bed, it of course just means silence. Even when they know that the other is awake, they won't talk, only cuddle and snuggle, without having the need of voicing anything. But Takane didn't expect him to suddenly say such a thing.

And by that statement, she found her mouth dry. She gulped, again and again, as she tried to think of an answer. She was so startled by her husband's words, that she didn't even have time to think what she thought about it.

"Y – you what?"

"D – don't make me say it again…"

They broke the hug, to look at each other on the face. Haruka did it reluctantly, as Takane only reached her arm to turn on the light of the nightstand. She could feel him looking at her. She tried her best to look past at the wall to not get even more nervous.

"…What– um…" she swallowed, glancing to Haruka before trying to speak again. "…What brought this up?"

"Well… I've thinking about it for a while now, actually…" he smiled, though Takane could notice his nervousness without even looking at him. "And… I started noticing families everywhere we went. They all look so happy! And… I was thinking… Well, what would be so wrong about us having a baby?"

"Our health, for example," she basically spat out her words, sounding rougher than intended, only to win a sigh from Haruka. Neither of them really like talking about their illness, so they just don't, but Takane just wasn't aware of her tongue for a few seconds. She could tell that her words made him a little sad, and she was about to speak up to fix what she said, because she really didn't intend to hurt him, but she really didn't know what to say.

Really, there wasn't even something to say against it. What she had said was a perfectly accurate thing about the topic.

As the silence descended on both of them again, Takane decided to close her mouth to not even try fixing her mistaken words, because she knew she would only make it even worse. Seeing not other option, Takane thought over this, biting her lower lip and running her fingers through her bangs. It's not like she had never thought about having kids with Haruka before, she used to think about it a lot when they were in highschool, when they hadn't even kissed for the first time yet. But now…? No, not at all. The only things in her mind that involves their marriage was… him. Only him. Only Haruka being okay, and nothing else, so she really had never thought about such a thing as having kids.

And to begin with, she had actually never been too fond of children, and thankfully she didn't have to worry about that too much with her job as a waitress. However, meanwhile, Haruka is not only an art teacher at three elementary schools; he really likes and enjoys helping in the creche Ayano runs, and now that Takane thinks about it, he just likes being around kids in general.

…She should have expected that it would only take a short while before Haruka would come up with something like this.

"I… well, I... I'm not sure…" she could barely see his face, but she could feel in the atmosphere his disappointment. "But you – you really _are_ sure, though… aren't you?"

If she didn't know him as well as she does, she couldn't have noticed his downhearted face at all.

"Yes," he hurried to reply, and he quickly shut his mouth, once he realized he sounded somewhat desperate. "I'm sorry... I'm not gonna force you. I just wanted to know what you thought about–"

"No, let's do it," she interrupted him, even if she knew that she would probably end up worrying about it later. Takane bit her lip, because, again; her stupid tongue. It never knows when to talk or what to say, and it just made her say something she isn't actually sure about. She was about to somehow unsay her words, but then she saw him.

A huge grin made its space across Haruka's face, and Takane blinked a few times, a little stunned by his smile, before he spoke up again. "Really?" his eyes glittered in scarcely contained excitement.

Takane almost felt like crying, but she held her tears back. She was too much of a crybaby. The last time she had seen him smile like that, it was in their wedding day. She likes that smile.

If this makes him that happy, then, what could be so bad about it? She knew she had to sacrifice things (her body for nine months, _for example_ ) (and probably this night of sleep, knowing how he is) but if it was going to keep Haruka smiling, then it couldn't be bad.

And so there only was a small silence before Takane replied. "Really."


	3. Chapter 3

_KagePro belongs to Jin._

* * *

Haruka smiled pleasantly to himself, looking at the light blue of the sky. After sighing, he looked down again, to meet Takane's gaze. Her eyes shone for a moment, showing him the slight excitement she felt, presumably because she considered it a positive answer to what she had said seconds ago.

"I'm not sure," even if his words made her smile fall a little to the side, his stayed on his face. "I mean, I don't see the need of doing it."

"If you never try, then you'll never be able to again!" the girl exclaimed, making his serene friend jump a little. "And you will regret it when it's too late, probably!"

"Well, I don't think it's _that_ bad," Haruka insisted, not really sure why he didn't find so appealing the idea. "At the very least I'm healthy now!"

"Yeah, but… wouldn't it be better if… you could, you know… walk?"

The boy couldn't help frowning a little, looking down to his wheelchair. The fact that his legs were semi-paralyzed didn't bother him so much, having now a healthy heart, and being able to be with his friends again ( _to see Takane again_ ) was enough for him, he really couldn't ask for more. But when she saw her crossing her arms, mostly because she wasn't going to keep insisting, Haruka let out a chuckle.

"Oh, okay… trying won't hurt, right?" he said, and the way Takane's smile came back to her face made him feel the warmth on his cheeks. The Takane from _back then_ wouldn't have smiled like that. He had never _seen_ the Takane from back then smile like that; but he knew, that he really likes that smile.

"Right!" she said, with a voice a little too shrilly, and the girl cleared her throat after realizing it. "Okay– hold onto me."

Takane reached her arms out, and Haruka looked at her a little insecure. He is quite heavy, and she… is small. Really, really small. This tiny girl was going to be able to support him…? He didn't want to hurt her.

"Come on, we don't have all day."

Seeing no other option, Haruka raised his own hands to hold her arms. Even so, he didn't dare to strain to get up.

"Okay, now try to get up," as he didn't do a thing, Takane had to say it. Haruka sighed again, and his smile only showed worry. Going back now wouldn't make sense; it could only bring Takane to frown and _nope_ , he decided that from now on, in this second chance, he'll make her smile as much as he can.

Pulling her arms to him, Haruka tried to stand up, and he could feel her arms trembling by the sudden weight they were holding now. By feeling that, Haruka sat back down instinctively, which made Takane look at him. By just seeing her face, he could understand she was telling him it was alright.

Alright, no going back. He had to _try_ , there was no one pushing him to just do it right off the bat. If her arms hurt too much, or if _his_ arms hurt too much, then he'll sit again. It's alright; at least that's what he read in Takane's face.

Again, he pulled her arms with his hands, in the second attempt to get up. Takane went too close to him, and now she was practically hugging him, but she didn't seem to mind it. She was actually helping, too, since she was putting effort into trying to get him up by herself.  
He struggled; his own arms wobbled a little bit. He hadn't gotten the chance to really work them out after waking up in the hospital, since the nurses would barely let him lift his own glass of water and Takane had unnecessarily became his own personal maid. _Of course_ his arms would wobble. But he was half-way there and he suddenly felt filled with such an absurd feeling of victory.

All at once, he felt his feet on the ground, and Takane's hold softened, and he ran his hands down her arms until he could grab her own. When Haruka opened his eyes, he wasn't looking up at Takane anymore. As if it wasn't obvious enough, Haruka looked down, to find himself standing up in front of the wheelchair.

"Ta – Takane!" he exclaimed cheerfully, a huge grin spreading along his cheeks. "I'm up!"

"You're up!" Takane was smiling as well, tightening the hold of their hands. "You're up! You're up!"

The girl seemed to be even happier than himself, and Haruka nodded, paying more attention to her hands holding his. She was only holding his hands to help him out, he mentally said. But Takane didn't let go, even after they were done.


	4. Chapter 4

_KagePro belongs to Jin._

* * *

"Morning," Takane tiredly said back at Haruka when he greeted her, and even if he tried to grab her to give her those stupid good morning kisses of his, she already sat down at the kitchen table.

"How did you sleep?"

The answer to his question was her head slamming on the table, and Haruka would actually feel worried if she didn't do that every single day after leaving bed. Chuckling, he stood up, making his chair creak on the floor loudly. Takane shot him an angry look after wincing thanks to the sound, but he didn't seem to even have noticed it, but it wasn't like Takane was expecting him to. Haruka moved around the tiny kitchen, and she only listened to his movements as her eyes started to close by themselves. The next thing she saw was a mug of coffee, one that presumably Haruka just set there for her.

"Mhm, thank you," Takane wrapped one of her hands around the mug, starting to enjoy the warmth it was giving her. After one sip, as everyday, she felt dumb, because Haruka could make a tastier coffee than herself, and _he doesn't even drink coffee_.

"You're welcome," he said softly, leaning down to kiss her cheek. Takane saw he already dressed up, which made her concentrate her gaze on the clock. It was _noon_ … "I'll be going to the store now, sweetie, do you want something?"

Takane snorted as she was drinking, and that almost caused the coffee and the mug end up on the floor. As on her face and the table. But fortunately, none of those things happened, and the liquid was still inside the cat mug (which Haruka has picked up for her, because he thought the grumpy kitty on it looked like her.)

The girl looked at him with a glacial expression, and he only stared back at her in confusion. As Haruka didn't explain himself and, at the same time, he didn't get an answer, he tried again.

"…Do you want something or…?"

"How did you call me?"

"Huh?"

"The thing you said. How– _how did you call me_?"

"…Sweetie?"

"Yes. That. Why did you just call me _that_?" she groaned, as her eyebrows drew down in exasperation. She just woke up, and she didn't need those silly things right now.

"Mhm, I don't know," Haruka crossed his arms, and looked thoughtfully to the ceiling. "It just came up like that. Why, you don't like it? I think it's cute."

"It's not cute, it's stupid. Just call me my name, what's wrong with my name? Call me _my name_ ," on the other hand, Takane seemed to be _horrified_ by it. She sighed, loudly, to comunicate to him how _disgusted_ she was.

"There is nothing wrong with your name! I love your name."

"Then call me my name!"

"Gosh, Takane, it was just one time," Haruka laughed, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You don't need to start freaking out because of it, haha."

"I'm not freaking out," she quickly blurted out. "I just don't like that. Don't ever call me that again. It's awful."

"Okay, I won't call you that."

"Okay. Good."

There was a moment of silence. Takane had completely forgot about what Haruka had actually asked her the previous minutes, and the fact that he wasn't repeating it maybe was saying he had forgot about it as well.

"Okay, if you don't like that one, what about sweetheart? Or dear? Pumpkin? Honey? Babe? Uh, no, that last one is awful–"

"Oh my god. No, this is _not_ happening…"

"Oh wait wait– baby boo."

"Don't. Haruka. I am serious here, stop with the names right now."

"But I think baby boo really suits you!" he was obviously teasing by now, and Takane couldn't be more annoyed. Except for– yes, she actually could. "Why don't you like them, kitten?"

"Because they're terrible. Please stop before I kick you out of the apartment. It's only noon and I'm seriously thinking about how you're going to sleep on the couch tonight," she spat, and her threats could make him shut up and look terrified for a second. Sleeping on the couch never works for him, and she is way too soft and always ends up telling him to come back to bed– so her words weren't _that_ dangerous after all.

"Aw… okay, I'm sorry… Lumlums."

"You're the fucking lumlums here."

"Pfft– Haha, what does lumlums even mean?"

"I don't know. Where did you _even_ hear that?"

"Ayano-chan always calls Shintaro-kun weird names, so…" that explained it. Ayano is literally the queen of the pet names, and most of the time, Takane felt sorry for Shintaro. Suddenly, Haruka gasped, and the girl jumped a little. She was about to ask what happened, but he was faster. "I got it! I got the perfect nickname for you!"

"Just Takane. Takane is fine. My name is just fine, Haruka."

"Mookie pookie bear."

"I think that's the grossest one by now."

"Oh, then, what about schmooky pookie boo?"

"Does Ayano-chan really call Shintaro that…?"

"Uh, not really… I just remember to have heard them around the school," he laughed, and Takane thought that the school where Haruka teaches must be full of idiots if that was the case. Although he stopped laughing when he saw the clock. "Oops! The store is going to close in a while!"

"You idiot! Just go and stop bothering me!"

"Okay, snuggly wuddly," when she got up and grabbed her now empty mug, he went out of the room. He knew Takane could actually throw it at him. "I'll be back in a few minutes, monkey."

"Fuck off you and your stupid monkeys boos!"

"I didn't say boo this time. Oh, I knew you liked the boo-thingy– Ouch!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Kagepro belongs to Jin. I didn't want this dumb and small collection of my scribbles about these two to be dead, I can't believe it's been almost a year since I've updated this thing..._

 _This drabble was written on 27.04.16, and it was supposed to be part of a larger fic I've never had the energy to actually write._

* * *

There's hesitation between her hand and the door, so she clenches her fist in some kind of self-motivation. It was stupid, and she knew she was getting way too worked up for something really simple, but Takane couldn't help it.

Her classmate is probably already inside the classroom; he's always earlier than her, or at the very least, he has been in the amount of time they've shared until now. Which, hasn't been long. Maybe a month or so, Takane's not keeping track at all, and her sleepy, fuzzy head doesn't really remember stuff unless she struggles to.

But, again, this is stupid. It's stupid to feel all jittery like this, and it's stupid the way her hand's slightly shaking instead of opening the door. _Get it together,_ she mentally yells to herself. _There's no way that idiot could react in a bad way!_

Of course he couldn't. Until now, he's been smiles and polite answers. That's not the point anyway, it doesn't matter right now. Because right now, the point is that she's better than any of this stupid things, and being in a special needs class or not, she definitely can do this.

Takane slams open the door, and it makes a loud noise that almost makes her chicken out. The boy she's anticipated to be inside immediately turns around to see her, not paying much attention to the abrupt way she's stormed in as he smiles. He also opens his mouth to most likely say good morning, but she doesn't let him voice it, speaking up rather loudly.

"Ha – Haruka...!"

His expression doesn't change the slighlest, and all he does is lean his head a little to a side with curiosity, "Yes? What is it?"

She loses all the courage she's thought to have, suddenly shuddering and feeling all her nervousness dripping on her face. To distract herself a little, she proceeds to close the door in a speed that makes kind of ridiculous her first entrance. "N... nothing, uh... good morning."

"Good morning, Takane!"

Takane manages to walk to her desk, although she's well aware of the fact she's blushing. Stealing a glance at her classmate, Kokonose– no, no; _Haruka_ , she decides that she's not embarrased, she's _angry_. She can't believe that airhead had said her name in such a carefree way, as if they've always called each other that. It almost was as if he didn't even notice.

"Ah, Eno– I mean, Takane! Are we on first names basis now?"

She stutters her answer because she's angry. Not embarrassed.


	6. Chapter 6

_KagePro belongs to Jin– and this is from an old request from tumblr. Written on 02.03.16 (told you it was old.)_

* * *

He smiles before leaning in, because she's always so cute like this. He knows she's embarrassed, it seems like she can't get used to it, but Haruka doesn't mind it at all if that means he can see that adorable blush on her cheeks or that flustered, cute expression she makes. Except that, this time, their lips only had time to lightly brush against each since he's quick to pull away, grinning all of a sudden, and now he's watching her in amusement.

"...What?" Takane can't bring herself to sound natural, and it sounds like a demmand instead. Not like that was new, although she's managed to be quite amiable today, that's why Haruka jumps a little after hearing what tone she was using. It's most likely she'll pinch his cheeks after saying it, but he doesn't mind.

"Nothing! It's just... Takane, you..." he tries to prevent a laugh from coming out, snickering as he tries to talk. She doesn't _know_ what would be so funny, but whatever it was, it was making her look confused. "You... you stand on your tiptoes to kiss me?"

It's practically automatic the way her pink, light blush turns into a bright red, and Takane steps back, making Haruka realize with an inane feeling of disappointment that he had just spoiled a kiss. There was no way she was letting him kiss her now that he's said that, and actually, Takane looks pretty mad about it.

"Well, yeah! Wh – why are you laughing, anyway?!"

"It's just– I can't believe I haven't noticed, it's so funny!"

It just takes that for Takane to realize the mood had been completely ruined by him, and instead, now there's only irritation as an aura. At least, that's from her, since Haruka's a _jerk_ and he doesn't even try to stop laughing.

"If I didn't then it'd be awkward, you know!?" she yells, almost defensively. Although still giggling, by this point Haruka could bring himself to calm down a little. "It's not my fault you're ungodly tall! Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm not laughing _at_ you! I actually think it's really, really cute!" he insists, stepping closer to try hugging her. Despite knowing there's no point doing it, he's made Takane annoyed already. "Well, if it makes you feel better, my neck sometimes hurt for leaning so much!"

"How could that ever make me feel _better_!? I'm going to hit you!"

"Okay, Takane. If you can ever reach my face– Ouch!"

"You're a jerk! Weren't you just saying you weren't making fun of me!?"

"I'm sorry!" he tries to sound serious to prove he's sorry, but there's still that tell-tale grin that isn't sorry at all. "I love your height, it's adorable."

"I hate yours, it's monstrous."

Haruka smiles again, although she's only pouting as a way of answer. Taking that as an end to the conversation, shameless as ever, he leans in once again, but Takane only looks away, stubbornly turning her nose up, before saying what he's anticipated to happen.

"You're such an idiot if you think I'm kissing you after that."


	7. Chapter 7

_Kagepro belongs to Jin. This is recent. From another cute request, written on 13.06.16!_

* * *

It's irregular. Sometimes, she wakes up at the sound of the simple wind, and sometimes, she wakes up two hours after her alarm has gone on. She isn't sure what's worse, it honestly depends what day is it. And on a Sunday, to wake up at the sound of absolutely _nothing_ , it's not pleasent.

At least, Takane thinks it's nothing. Then she clearly hears the TV is on and _someone_ has no respect for other people's rest. Her eyes wander around the room until the sleep isn't enough to make her see blurry, so gazing at the clock, she can plainly see it's still morning. Also known as a blessed time in which she should be sleeping.

Irritated, she turns over as she groans at every movement she makes, making clear signs of life under the covers. Great, the curtains are also open and the stupid light is inside. Just how thoughtless this man is?

She glares at the person in question to let him know by a effortless look that she isn't feeling happy at his morning-self. But he smiles instead, speaking up in a maybe too gleeful voice, "Good morning, sunshine!"

No, Haruka just doesn't seem to get it. Or perhaps he does, and it's simple as him choosing to ignore her typical bad mood. That's why Takane groans again as a response, elocuent as ever.

Okay, whatever. She'll just adapt herself to the light and noise, and she'll be back asleep in no time– That of course, would be a plan if it wasn't that this is Haruka next to her. Now that he knows she's awake, he won't leave her alone. Because just as she thinks about it, he conveniently decides curl up closer and practically change her whole position himself, in a way she's suddenly watching the screen.

"What's _happening_."

"Happy time is happening!"

There seems no much other options left but war, so Takane does lean her head on his shoulder as he wants, but she also sneaks her hand over the remote lying in between them, and presses random buttons until the channels end up somewhere far from what Haruka was probably watching. That's what she guesses after having him react like an annoying toddler,

"Waaait, wait, wait!" he whines, holding his hands up despite not making any actual effort of getting back the remote, not until Takane's hands were away from it. There's when he takes it, worriedly pressing the numbers to change it back. Then she feels slight guilt; maybe she made him miss the best part or something like that. But then she remembers he deserved it. "Geez, Takane, I was watching that."

"And what could be so important that you had to let so much light in?" she inquires, finally paying a bit of attention to the mouse-like picture jumping on screen– it was coming back from a commercial break. "Oh _no_."

"I'll have you know this is quality, Takane. Not like all your movies with blood and swearing."

"I'll have _you_ know my movies with blood and–" she trails off halfway ending her sentence, her eyes unable to unglue from the movie for a moment. The following it's just too cheesy in her opinion for her to keep paying this much attention. God, Haruka'll start teasing her if he believes that's what caught her eye, but fortunately, he seems to be engrossed enough to make any sort of comment. Forgetting what she was saying in the first place, Takane says, "How did that happen? Like, his hard drive was completely screwed. How can he remember with a whole new one?"

"I wonder if something like that happened to me," he answers, most likely jokingly, even if it doesn't really sound as anything she could make up a similar reply to. It only makes her feel the stupid urge of hugging him or doing as unnecessary. Takane'd wish to smile it off, but as she doesn't work that way, she leans in for a kiss, which is rare being that's morning.

Not that Haruka shows any sign of a complaint. He goes along with pleasure, actually looking away from the TV so he can adjust their position. She feels his fingers softly wandering through her hair just like always, because for some reason, he's got the eagerness to do that everytime. That's why it's so noticeable for her to realize he's stopped kissing back. And no one can really blame her for being annoyed at the sight of him being way more interested in something else.

" _Seriously_? Those are just the credits!" she gestures angrily at the screen, and Haruka hums out a small snicker that's the peak that makes her shove him away.

"But it has pretty art!" he explains, trying to catch her again. Of course, also failing miserably. He only focus entirely on her when Takane sits up, swirling her legs off the bed. "No, waaait! Stay here, I'll pamper you!"

He sounded genuinely worried, so she looks at him over her shoulder as if giving him a small chance. At this point, she doesn't know if she's teasing or if she's actually mad though. She just knows she's _tired_ and would love to come back to sleep. Haruka speaks up then, to say something about a Disney special. It seems to be enough to convince her, despite she slept through three more movies afterwards.


End file.
